


Pb100 FORCE

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: And everyone knows that 'of course' is Castiel for 'I love you'.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Pb100 FORCE

"But Dean, how exactly can a space faring vessel travel a distance _in_ a distance? It simply doesn't make sense.” Cas folded his arms definitively as Dean rolled his eyes. 

“One, this is a movie.” He paused to think then pushed an imaginary pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And B, ‘The Kessel Run’ is not a distance but a route. So,” Dean continued with a flourish of his raised finger. "The Falcon did the infamous ' _trade_ ' route over less distance.” Dean jabbed the air triumphantly as Cas raised his own hands in defeat. 

“Of course, Dean."


End file.
